


August writing prompts

by Pissypixy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: August Writing Challenge, College, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissypixy/pseuds/Pissypixy
Summary: August writing prompts for eruri. They gonna be late, just sayin





	1. Day 1: Roommates

Levi was pissed. He was supposed to be bunking with his friend Farlan. He was actually excited, despite how unorganized the man could be sometimes, because that meant no having to meet a new person. No awkwardness or social anxiety. But not only was he not rooming with Farlan anymore, but his feet were sore from walking around with his suitcase. He had gone to what was supposed to be his room, then to the head of the building to find out his room was a few rooms down from where he should have been, at the total opposite side of the building. Again. It was not adding up to Levi being in a good mood at all.

"Erwin Smith? This dude sounds like a rich fuck." Levi muttered to himself as he looked at who was listed as his roommate. His eyebrows furrowed when he approached their dorm to find the door already wide open. Inside was a fucking giant pushing around furniture. He was wearing a white tank top that was halfway see through and sticking to his skin from sweat. His dark blue shorts stopped at his knees, exposing muscley calves. At the sound of someone being there, the man turned.

"Oh- you're Levi right? I'm Erwin! Looks like we're going to be roommates." The man hummed with an extended hand, voice like silk and eyes that looked like they held the ocean. Not to mention the shirt sticking to his skin showed that it wasnt only those arms and legs that were toned. This guy- this fucking Greek god had a six pack.

"Looks.. uh- looks like it." Levi agreed. Suddenly he was no longer angry. Farlan could fuck himself because he was going to have this guy fucking him by the end of the semester. "Fucking hot." Levi breathed out as Erwin returned to pushing his bed in the position he wanted it to be. 

"Yeah it is, the ac is out but they said they could fix it by Wednesday." Erwin said, figuring that his new roommate as referring to how hot the room was. "Want me to move your bed like mine? I think they put them in here weird." He offered Levi. Wow, hot as fuck and kind.

"Oh yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Levi agreed. The grunt the man let out when he moved the desk away from his bed to make room filled Levi's mind with savory thoughts of what he might sound like when having sex. Was he rough? He looked like someone who knew how to manhandle. He could already picture those big hands bruising his hips and turning his ass red. If his cock was like the rest of him.. oh fuck he could fill him up so good. Levi could almost tremble in excitement from the thought right now. He couldn't get too excited though. He couldn't be popping a boner right now.

Two months later.

"Yes yes yes, come on~" Levi chanted eagerly. Both of them were drunk after coming back from a small party with their friends Farlan, Mike, Hanji and some other aquantences they met. Levi honestly didnt even know how he ended up like this. He was naked on his bed, tight hole already prepped for Erwin's gigantic cock. He was definitely right. He could tell by the bulge through Erwin's pants that he was going to be filled in the best way. Erwin had a little more to drink than he had that night and announced he wanted to fuck him once they were back in their room. After some furious and slightly sloppy making out, Erwin had ripped the clothes off of Levi and prepped him with big fingers that felt sooo good. Right now he was dealing with his own clothes. Shirt was off, exposing muscles that Levi had wanted to feel against his body since day one. When Erwin was finally, fully naked, Levi's eyes widened a bit and he let out a deep moan just from the sight. This man really was a Greek god. Fucking endowed like one too. "Come on Erwin- fill me up!" Levi groaned impatiently, legs spreading wide for the man. He could see the look of hunger in Erwin's eyes when he did that and it made him feel even more excited. 

Like idiots, they forgot a condom, but Levi could care less as that massive cock pushed into his body. "Holy fuck- Oh shit- fuck fuck fuck! You're so big!" Levi rambled out as he felt his ass stretch to fit Erwin. The burn was welcomed and the feeling had him breathing out moans.

"Fuck.. even after stretching you're still so tight." Erwin breathed out with a pleasured sounding groan. Once he had himself all the way in, he grinded into Levi to let him adjust. After that though, any gentleness was gone. Levi let out a cry as Erwin pulled out to slam back into him. All he could do was moan and fist his sheets in his hands for some kind of stability as he was fucked into so perfectly. The pace was fast, deep, and rough. Everything that Levi could ever need. "I never would have thought you'd sound so lewd. You really like taking it in the ass~" Erwin purred filthily, making Levi's mind a fucking mess. He was lewd sounding though. He couldn't control the loud and wanton moans that escaped him. He wasnt sure anyone had ever made him sound like this. 

"Harder! Faster! Oh yes Erwin!" Levi moaned, crying out when those hips obeyed too perfectly. Then they were targeting his prostate that Erwin had found when prepping him and Levi was gone. Moans were louder and more lewd. He couldn't fucking think. He could only arch his back and curl and uncurl his toes in pleasure as he rambled incoherently about how good Erwin felt. If that wasnt enough, a large hand wrapped itself around his weeping cock and stroked it like an expect. It had Levi nearly screaming in pleasure as he saw fucking stars. He came all too quickly after that, crying out Erwin's name and shedding a few tears of absolute pleasure as he came. Erwin came soon after, grunting as he released his hot substance into Levi's ass. 

"I've wanted to do that for too long." Erwin breathed out, both men panting as they came down from their orgasms.

"Yeah.. me too." Levi agreed, letting out a happy giggle because he was just fucked by his roommate, Erwin Smith.


	2. Day 2: Ackerbond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this pretty much the next day but forgot to post it. More are coming I promise

I wanted nothing more than to kill Erwin Smith. The smug bastard came down to our area, to my area, and dared to arrest Farlan, Izzy, and I when he never had to deal with the shit of the underground. I had to protect them. That's the only reason I agreed to becoming a shitty scout. Those two were the closest I had to family.

I decided I would play along. Erwin wanted our living area clean then it would be clean. He wanted me to run drills, I would do it. Not completely sass free, but it would be done. I needed him to trust me. Allow me to be close. Then I'd kill him and we could escape. That was my real mission.

But something changed.

The more time I spent with Smith, the more he captivated me. He had such a strong willpower that I had mistaken for arrogance. He convinced people to give their lives up. To lead themselves to death in hopes of finding out what was really beyond the wall. It was scuidide for most, but yet even I found myself wanting the same thing. He introduced me to new struggles, but more than anything, he gave me new luxuries. Food I had never eaten, rare teas and nice smelling soaps. Things I wouldn't have ever have been able to experience. 

On my birthday I found a gift on my bed from him. I never told him when my birthday was and never even thought of his. But yet there was a Christmas and a birthday gift separate. I know it was from him because my name had the same ridiculously gorgeous cursive that the man wrote with. One item was a type of tea I had yet to try. The other, a small set of teacups. I think it was then that my heart first fluttered for him.

Falling in love with Smith happened all too fast. I wasnt used to this feeling and resented Erwin at first. For making me hang off of every word. For filling my dreams the rare nights that I do get sleep. For knowing that when the time came, I would lay down my life for him. When it came to him, I felt stronger. Most of all, I felt like I was the only one forming this attachment. I wondered if every subtle touch was being over thought. If I came onto him would he turn me away in disgust? 

The first time we kissed was discussing strategy. We were sitting close, map spread out in front of us as we discussed possible formations to try and get farther with less casualties. It was Erwin who initiated it. I was in the middle of explaining my idea when without warning our lips were locked. I hated how easily I melted into it. But I loved it as well.

Years went by and our love grew stronger. I no longer lived with the other cadets but had my own area where Erwin and I slept together most of the time. There was some nights with late meetings where Erwin couldn't make it back, but all in all we pretty much lived together. He was the only one allowed to touch my teacups. 

Over time we became even more. We didnt need rings or fancy documents to know what we were. He was my husband and I was his. We are married without all the formal bullshit. There isnt time for that when you're in the survey corps. But that didnt matter because we knew.

I lost the people I loved, but Erwin helped keep me from falling apart. He helped lead me and I would follow him everywhere. So why was this happening?

I told him to stay. I already lost a piece of him and now he was risking himself as a whole. Maybe if I can just get to that giant ape first I can kill him before he gets to Erwin. I made a promise to him. No matter what I would kill that fucker for him. My movements were faster, stronger as I moved for nothing but Erwin. After getting that bearded fuck out, I had to look. Had to see if he was still there, hoping. Praying. But everyone was gone.

I barely dodged that weird fucking crab titan. But beard fuck was getting away. He COULDNT GET AWAY! I made a promise to him! He was out there in that field somewhere, dead, and the one thing I promised him was getting away. 

I needed to get him. He had to die. I promised. I promised. I promised. I wasnt sure if I've ever taken on a horde of titans with such speed. Kenny had told me about ackerbond before, but I always thought it was some stupid joke until now. Right now could be nothing else than that mythical idea. The titans blood didnt even have time to evaporate before I reached the top of the wall. So tired. I was so tired but I needed to get him still. 

It was too late.

I could catch up to him. I could barely stand on my two feet. I failed him. Why is it that when I wanted him to die, he lived through each and every shitty expedition, but now that I wanted him to live, needed him to live, he dies? We were supposed to be able to explore the outside world together.

If there isnt anything in that basement, I'm going to fucking murder Yeager.


	3. Day 3: One Bed

After a long flight both Erwin and Levi were more than ready to get to the hotel to rest. They had a big meeting in the morning with the wealthiest corporation in all of Sina and the hours they could rest was slowly ticking away. They were two hours later than they would have been because of some crappy delay. Levi was actually too tired to even be in a pissy mood and he was almost always on edge.

"Ohhh.. I'm sorry sir, we only have one room open." The secretary tsked after Erwin stated they were checking in.

"What do you mean one room?? We booked two rooms three days ago for today. So you should have two rooms open." Erwin said as calmly as he could, but he could already feel his agitation flaring. He could never sleep well on planes so he had been up for nearly a full twenty four hours between the time he got up in the morning and now.

"Yes, I can see that. But that was a reservation made for eight. Since you didnt show up or call, we gave a room away, and all other rooms are full or reserved." The lady responded, truly testing his patience. 

"Thats fucking-"

"Erwin can we just come on? Im fucking tired." Levi huffed when it looked like Erwin was going to fight the matter. With a sigh, Erwin accepted the room key. He would talk to them in the morning about getting their money back for the other room. Of course the room only had one bed since it was a single person room. They were supposed to have their own and they didnt exactly spring for the best hotel. Which meant that the room had a dresser with a TV on top places across the bed and then there was a small bathroom with a shower and toiletries. That was it, no chair or sofa. 

"I'll sleep on the floor." Erwin volunteered because even though Levi was small and they could probably sleep comfortably together on the bed, he liked Levi a lot and didnt trust his body to fuck him over being so tired. It was one thing if Levi was maybe gay or single, but he was neither. Just when he was about to put out his feelers to see if Levi would be interested at all, his girlfriend Isabel showed up to go out to lunch with. He lost before he even had a chance.

"Why the fuck would you do that? There's enough room for both of us. Besides you're an old man. You'll throw out your back trying to get up on the morning." Levi teased with a laugh. "But you arent getting in bed till you shower, so you can wash up first. I'll go after." Levi stated. Only because he saw that Levi wasnt discussing the matter, did Erwin listen to him. There was certain looks Levi got when he already had his mind made up. After showering, Erwin slipped into the bed that they would be sharing, pushing himself as against the wall as he could. When Levi came out he acted as if he was asleep, his heart racing when he felt Levi's body lay next to his. He wondered how it would be to hold him. How perfectly that body would fit against his.

Eventually Erwin really did fall asleep. And oh.. his dreams were so wonderful. It wasnt the first time he dreamt about Levi, but usually they didnt get this intense. It had been so long since he had anything though- and he really fucking wanted Levi. He wanted to fuck him until all he could do was moan his name in ecstasy. And that's exactly what was happening in his dream.

The first strange thing Levi notice when he woke up was Erwin's arms around him. It was a small bad to share so he understood how Erwin might end up cuddling him, but there was something else. Something.. poking at his ass. "..evi.. so 'ood..." Was the soft, sleepy moan that came from Erwin when Levi had shifted his hips back to test if he was right about what was poking him. His face flushed with slightly wide eyes when not only was he right about what was poking him, but to find out that what caused it was a dream about him. Levi had always thought that only he liked Erwin. For a moment he thought it went both ways, but just when Levi thought he was going to ask him out, he toned down again. Levi had thought maybe he saw more than what was really there in the small touches and jokes.

"Hey- uh... hey Erwin? Wake up old man." Levi said, shaking at the arm that was trying to choke him. Any other time he would have taken advantage of this moment, but they couldn't. They had a meeting they needed to get ready for and he didnt have any lube. He wasnt one that just slept around so the last time he had sex was the last time he had a boyfriend, which was months ago, meaning his ass was going to be tight.

It wasnt that hard to wake Erwin up. A couple shakes and he was being pulled out of his lovely dream. "Oh.. sorry." He mumbled, untangling his body from Levi's. "Holy shit- I'm so sorry! I dont know why-"

"You were dreaming about me." Levi said, cutting off Erwin's rambled out apology when he shifted away and realized he was hard. "Dont even try to deny it because you were sleep talking." He stated when Erwin tried to open his mouth to deny it. Levi never thought that he would ever see this man blush, but his whole face looked hot after that. 

"I'm so sorry Levi- I-Im sure that had to make you uncomfortable a-and-" Erwin was being cut off, letting out a surprised gasp when Levi and suddenly kissed him. Deeply too. He kissed back for a moment before realizing- Levi was dating someone! He couldnt do this! "Wait.. Levi wait! What about Isabel??" Erwin breathed out, pulling back from their kiss.

"What about her?" Levi huffed, a little annoyed that Erwin would stop their kiss. 

"Arent you guys dating?" Erwin huffed. He wasnt going to be some side hoe or some shit. Isabel seemed like such a nice girl too. His question only elicited laughter from Levi.

"Oh Erwin- shes my sister! Shes living with me right now because my apartment is close to her college." Levi snickered, once again making Erwin feel like a fool. "You're a good man." He hummed afterwards before pushing their lips together again. To think, he could have asked Levi out such a long time ago. He just thought with how much she had kissed Levi's cheek when she came to get him that day that they were dating. But they weren't- and Levi Ackerman was kissing him. Erwin let his hands drift down to the ass he always wanted to grab and gave it a squeeze. The moan he got from Levi made his head float. This time Levi was the one to pull back. "Gotta keep your hands off. I dont have any lube and we need to get ready for our meeting soon." He breath out.

"Oh.. yeah, right." Erwin breathed out, not really having thought that part through. His eyes widened when Levi slipped down his body after that, his pajama pants and boxers being pulled down to free his erection.

"Oh fuuuck... you're even bigger than I thought you'd be." Levi breathed out in a moan. Levi thought about him too? Any excited thoughts about that vanished as Levi leaned down and licked up his cock. The feeling made Erwin shudder and breath out a soft moan. That tongue continued to lick and lap at his cock until it was nice and slick. Erwin could hardly believe this was really happening when Levi took him in in one fucking go.

"Holy shit- fuck!" Erwin groaned, fucking pleased as that head bobbed. No one took him all the way in in one go like that. Levi took him in like some kind of pro. His tongue traced along bulging veins as he bobbed his head and sucked him hard. Erwin's hands tangled in Levi's hair to tug and pull, which only earned him moans that sent vibrations shooting through his cock. After a little more work, Levi had Erwin cumming down his throat and left him panting softly with a grin. It wasnt till all his release was swallowed did Levi pop off his cock. "I believe you owe me a date after our meeting." Levi hummed, replacing Erwin's boxers and pajama pants before sliding off the bed to get dressed. 

"I can agree to that." Erwin chuckled breathily, feeling ready for the day. Refreshed by the amazing blowjob. 

"Come one old man, we need to get breakfast and we're running low on time." Levi scoffed playfully. 

"Yeah yeah." Erwin chuckled, sliding off their bed to get dressed as well. Thank God their flight was delayed and they had to share a bed.


	4. Day 7: Time Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started going out of order but that's because I realllly liked this idea for this prompt

It was just supposed to be one night. Two at the max. But its been a never ending loop. I first went to the hospital because my fiance had made me. I had a high fever and Erwin finally put an end to it and forced me to go. After taking some medicine and sleeping in a room that just had a bed and a bathroom, I was feeling better. I wanted to go home and wash off the filth of the hospital. That was two weeks ago. Maybe it was more. The days start blending together when you repeat the same day over and over. First it starts off with me getting medicine. Medicine I dont need, but they check under my tongue to make sure I take it after how stubborn I was when Erwin came to drop me off. I'm not allowed to leave my room. Sometimes I'm able to make it around the corner, but I'm always taken back here because I'm supposed to be resting. At night the door is locked completely, and of course the next day, it's the same thing. The exact same thing. Erwin always comes at four o'clock on the dot. And just before he leaves each day, he breaks up with me. Some days I plead for him to help me. Help me out if this never ending loop. Others I dont to see him. I yell and scream at him to go away. I already know what's going to happen. Somehow it doesnt make it any less heartbreaking though. Talking outside the door signals Erwin's arrival. I stare up at the ceiling when he comes in, not yet ready to have my heart broken yet again.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling today?" That sweet voice asks. Im not sure if their is a lovelier sound in the world than that sweet voice.

"I want to go home. Please take me home Erwin." I plead, eyes tearing up a little as I look to the man that is now sitting by my bed. Once I would have called him my man, but i know that isnt the case soon.

"I know you do Levi l, but you aren't better yet. The doctor wants to keep you here." Erwin said so soft and sweet. I begin to cry because how long would this go on for? Would this day ever stop looping? Would one day when I told Erwin I wanted to go home, would he take me home? "Oh baby.. dont cry. I'm sure you'll be able to come home soon." Erwin cooes to me, shifting to be on my bed with me where he pulls me into that embrace and I only cry harder as he holds me and shooshes me softly.

"Please dont leave me Erwin. I dont want you to leave." I whisper once tears have gone dry and I know he's going to leave soon. It was almost five. He always leaves at five. 

"I have to Levi. I cant stay with you." Erwin replies, sadness etched into his words. 

"You cant or you wont?! Why dont you love me?? WHY WONT YOU TAKE ME HOME?!" I cant help but to yell the last question, scream it. I know if he just takes me home that this loop will end. But he wont do it. He keeps leaving me and making me go through the same heartbreak over and over.

"I cant Levi. You know I love you, but I cant stay with.. you cant come home." Erwin tells me and he looks almost as if he might cry himself. "I'm sorry baby. I have to go no." He whispers, leaning down to kiss my head, but I push him away. 

"Just go! Leave me like you do everyday! I'm sure you'll be just as sorry tomorrow and every other day in this fucking loop!!" I yell, tears springing to my eyes once again. Erwin looks almost broken as he leaves, but he always does. But he's the one who is breaking up with me in the first place! I'm the one that has to go through it every day. When will it end?

Erwin prov:

Seeing Levi like that.. it's horrible for me. I knew that there was problems with his family, but he always seemed so normal. I thought he was going to be fine. "Yeah.. I'm just leaving the ward now. No... No he still thinks he's living the same day over." I sigh as I talked to Hanji, one of Levi's closer friends. "It is hard. I miss him so much. Half the time now he acts so hostile towards me. He thinks I'm leaving him completely, even when I tell him I'll be back." It was hard, so hard. We had plans to get married. We were so in love. Now Levi barely looks at me sometimes. He rejects my affection. It feels like every day I lose him more and more to this none existant loop. How long would it be until I lost Levi completely to it?

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Thanks charmolypic.levi for giving me the prompts! Shes an amazing writer so you guys should check her out!


End file.
